A Masters of the Universe Christsmas Carol
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Old Keldor never liked Christmas but soon he will he see the error of his ways. Based on Charles Dickens' classic novel
1. Bah Humbug!

**Masters of the Universe: _A Christmas Carol_**

**By General Stingrad**

Adapted from Dickens's _A Christmas Carol_, various movies based on the book, and Mattel, Filmation, and MYP's _He-Man and the Masters of the Universe_ and _She-Ra: Princess of Power_

**Disclaimer **

This Work is a Fanfic, I did for fun and because of the holiday season, I don't own any of the Characters. Dickens's work is in the public domain and the He-Man and She-Ra characters belong to Mattel, Filmation, and MYP.

**Chapter I: Bah Humbug!**

Hordak was banished to begin with, banished to the dimension of Despondos seven years ago. Hordak was so disliked among the people of Eternia that only one person attended the ceremony, Hordak's pupil and partner in crime, Keldor of Eternia.

Keldor was the most powerful sorcerer on the planet, now that his master was gone. He was a greedy, evil, egotistical, self-centered being. So consumed with wealth and power was he, that he sold the materials Hordak had left him to perform the freeing ceremony. So tight with money was he that he didn't remove Hordak's name from the sign that hung in front of their hideout, Snake Mountain. His heart was as black as his hair and his soul as corrupt as his business practices. Keldor would charge people outrageous amounts of money for potions that didn't work and would torture those who failed him.

It was a cold December evening in Snake Mountain, Keldor was busy counting his money and plotting his next move. Ever since Hordak's banishment, Keldor has been plotting a way to get inside Castle Grayskull and rule Eternia but every time he's failed to do so, and although he's to blame for his own mistakes, he pinned the blame on his clerk, Bob Tri-Klops, whom he treated like dirt and paid only 3 Bronze Coins a week.

Tri-Klops was busy working in his dank little corner, writing battle plans for his master, with only a small fire in the furnace for heat.

He was beginning to feel the cold starting to bite him, so he snuck over to the bucket of coal by his employer's desk, but before he could take some he felt Keldor's icy grip on his wrist.

"Mr. Tri-Klops what are you doing, you know that neither coal nor money grows on trees!" Keldor snapped at his employee, shuddering at the thought of the money his clerk was about to waste.

"Sorry, Mr. Keldor," Tri-Klops sulked as he went back to his desk. "But sir, it's cold, we need more coal to keep the ink from freezing" he explained as he sat down hoping Keldor would see things his way.

"So there are ice crystals in your ink, big deal!" Keldor replied angrily, "The next time you put coal on the fire, I'll arrange it so you don't need to worry about the cold again, or your life," the blue-skinned skinflint said nodding to his Havok Staff in the corner of his desk.

Tri-Klops went to back to his desk to complete writing battle plans, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Tri-Klops get the door!" Keldor yelled, but before Tri-Klops could reach the door, the guests came in, a young man and woman with blonde hair and blue eyes; they were Keldor's nephew and niece, Adam and Adora.

"Merry Christmas, uncle Keldor!" they greeted their uncle smiling at the fact that Christmas was coming.

"Bah Humbug!" Keldor grumbled as he continued to count his money, out of all holidays, he disliked Christmas the most.

"Christmas, a humbug, uncle surely you must be kidding," Adora replied as she and Adam walked over to their uncle's desk. As they were doing so they were decorating Keldor's office with holiday decorations, trying to make their dismal uncle's office look festive.

"What reason do you have to be merry, you're poor as dirt?" Keldor told his nephew

"What reason do you have to be grumpy, you're richer than a deity" Adam replied, he knew that while he was not as rich as his uncle he was rich in other ways, more important than having tons of money.

"You're right uncle I am poor and even though Christmas has not put a one Eternian gold coin into my pocket, I say it has done me good, and will do me good and I say may God bless it" Adam said proudly.

"And I say that any fool who goes about with Merry Christmas on his lips, should boiled alive in a vat of Etheramic Acid with stake of holly in his heart," Keldor snapped angrily.

"Surely you don't mean that Uncle Keldor," Adora asked her uncle, she couldn't believe some one would actually hate Christmas with such passion as to say something like that.

"My dear niece, you observe Christmas in your own way and let me observe it in mine," Keldor retorted as he shuddered at the decorations that were now strewn about his office.

"But you don't observe it," his niece told him bluntly.

"Then let me ignore it, then. Now did you come here just to annoy me or was there some other motive," the miser asked his niece and nephew coldly.

"We've come to ask you to come to my house for a Christmas Party, Uncle Keldor. Everyone will be there, Adora's even bringing Seahawk," Adam told his uncle hoping that Keldor would say yes.

"Why ever did you get married?" Keldor asked Adora painfully, obviously Keldor does not think highly of marriage either.

"Because I fell in love," his niece replied happily,

"I guess that goes the same for you Adam," Keldor asked his nephew as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Of course!" he responded, thinking of how he and Teela were married on Christmas Day.

"Love, that's the one thing in this universe that's even more silly than a Merry Christmas," Keldor retorted laughing at his own humor.

"So will you come uncle?" Adora asks her uncle hoping for a positive response from him.

"NO! Now leave me alone, and take this stuff with you!" He yelled as he picked up his Havok Staff and aimed it as his nephew and niece as they ran out the door.

"Relatives, they must be an invention of Shokoti!" Keldor moaned to himself as he laid down his staff and tore down the decorations his nephew and niece put up. As he was doing so, there was another knock at the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" Keldor yelled as he grabbed his staff and walked to the door. He was certain it was Adam and Adora so when reached the door he aimed at the door and carefully opened it. No sooner than he done so than a large purple brute grabbed him by his armor and turned him upside down.

"GIVE MONEY TO POOR!" the brute screamed as he shook out the money in Keldor's pockets.

"Let me handle this Baddrha" the brute's colleague a skinny blue being replied. Baddrha dropped Keldor on the ground with a thud.

"Do I have the pleasure of talking to Mr. Hordak or Mr. Keldor?" Baddrha's associate asked politely.

"Mr. Hordak was banished to Despondos seven years ago this very day!" Keldor informed the two beings pointing to a statue of Hordak laying in the corner of the office covered in dust in cobwebs.

"I am sorry to hear that but I have no doubt that you share his generosity," the blue being said as he bowed his head at the sad news.

Hordak's banishment did not sadden Keldor one bit, in fact he was glad Hordak was gone since that gave Keldor the honor of being the most powerful sorcerer on Eternia and also that he didn't have share the money he made with his teacher anymore.

"Do you two have some other purpose than to bother me about my former teacher," he asked as he noticed were not leaving.

"Yes we do sir, my name is Tuvar and this idiot is my associate is my colleague, Baddrha and we are collecting funds for the poor and destitute of Eternia and Etheria. You see at this festive and sacred time of the year the needs of those unfortunate people are felt the most, and we as the well off feel it id our duties to give our time and money to help them by giving blankets and a meal," Tuvar explained in a serious tone of voice.

Keldor remained silent for a moment looking in his account book, before looking up and asked in worried tone of voice, "I see, are there no dungeons?"

"Unfortunately, there are plenty of them," Tuvar informed Keldor sadly.

"And the workhouses are they still in operation?" Keldor inquired nervously as looked up from his account book again.

"I am sorry to report they are still in use, though I wish I could say otherwise," the charity worker told Keldor seriously.

"What a relief, I thought something had caused them to close," he said with a sigh of relief as he smiled happily.

"So how much should I put you down for?" Tuvar said getting out a quill and paper,

"Nothing," Keldor told Tuvar sternly as he got up and made his way to the door and picked up his Havok Staff.

"You wish to remain anonymous," Tuvar replied as began to write the word 'anonymous' on the paper.

"I wish to be left alone, you asked for my wish that is it. I do not make myself merry this time of year and I can't afford to make those who will not work merry either. My tax money helps pay for the aforementioned institutions and those who are poor must go there," he told them as he showed them the door.

"But some can't work and some would rather die than go to a workhouse," Tuvar exclaimed trying to convince Keldor to consider to donate.

"If they want to die, they better do it, and decrease the surplus population!" Keldor said as aimed to his Havok Staff at the two beings. "But to show you how benevolent I am I am going to make so that you two will always be together so you can continue to collect money all year long," he said as zapped Tuvar and Baddrha fusing them into one being.

"Come on, Baddrha we've wasted enough of Mr. Keldor's time!" Tuvar said yelled trying to make Baddrha move.

"BUT HE NO GIVE MONEY TO POOR!" Baddrha replied looking at Keldor

"He doesn't need to give to money to the poor, Baddrha now LET'S GO!" Tuvar yelled as he dragged his 'other-half' across the street.

"'Two-Badd' about the poor!" Keldor taunted as he watched the two beings trying to get along and laughed amused by his cruel humor.

While Keldor was watching the two charity workers, trying to walk away, he heard someone sing:  
_"God rest you merry gentle let nothing you dismay…"_

He looked down and saw a strange being floating at his feet.

"What do _you_ want?" Keldor sneered at the creature, a Trollan named Orko, if there was one thing Keldor hated more than charity workers it was Christmas carolers

"A bronze coin for the song," Orko replied meekly, as he stared up at the imposing Keldor, hoping that he was generous.

Keldor stood brooding in silence for a moment before lowering his staff and pointing at the Trollan exclaiming, "TAKE THIS!" as he zapped the hapless creature across the street

Once he was sure the singer was gone he went back inside, "back to business," he told himself as he sat down, but he didn't get much done for no sooner than he had sat down, Tri-Klops approached his employer's desk.

Keldor did not recognize his clerk's presence save in looking up at him with eyes cold and callous.

"Excuse me, Mr. Keldor it's quitting time," Tri-Klops told his boss, looking at his chronometer.

"Your chronometer is two attoseconds fast, but you may go," he sighed as he looked at his pocket chronometer for a second before putting away and dismissing his clerk, but Bob Tri-Klops would not leave.

"There is something else sir," Tri-Klops told his boss, as he was getting ready to leave.

"Yes, Mr. Tri-Klops," Keldor sighed in anger as he watched his employee, ready to blast him if he dared to touch one bronze coin on the desk.

"Tomorrow is Christmas sir and I..." Tri-Klops got in before his boss cut him off.

"Very well, be here at 7 hours past sunrise," Keldor interjected as he returned to his papers.

"Mr. Keldor, half an hour is hardly customary for Christmas," Tri-Klops pointed out meekly.

"What is costmary then?" Keldor asked irate that Tri-Klops would question his generosity.

"The whole day," Tri-Klops replied looking pale.

"The entire day and I supposed you want paid for that day as well?" Keldor questioned him.

"If it is convenient sir and it only comes once a year," Tri-Klops, pointed out hoping to persuade his boss.

"It is not convenient and it also a poor excuse for picking a being's pocket every 25th of December, and you would think that you were ill used if I didn't pay you. But you don't think me ill used if I paid you for no work," Keldor retorted.

"As I said it only comes once a year, sir," Tri-Klops repeated looking more nervous this time.

"Fine! You may have it off, but be here all the earlier the day after," Keldor snapped in defeat.

"Oh I will sir, I will, Merry Christmas, Mr. Keldor," Tri-Klops said he bundled up and opened the door.

"Leave, before you sicken me and I change my mind," Keldor yelled as his clerk left the office.

As soon as Tri-Klops left the building, Keldor put on his cape; pulled the hood over his face; picked up his Havok Staff, and closed up to go home. He locked the door and cleared the snow from the sign above that read 'Keldor and Hordak' (even though Hordak was the mentor and Keldor the learner, Keldor's ego demanded his name went first on the sign) and started to walk home.

The old tightwad walked along the snow-covered ground, he didn't mind the cold, perhaps because his own heart was cold and could show no warmth to anyone, or maybe because the cold was cheap, after all you don't need pay for coldness like one pays for coal.

Along the way, people would stop and ask for money, but the only thing Keldor would give is a push to move then out of his way or if he was in a particularly bad mood, a blast from his Havok Staff.

Halfway to his house, Keldor stopped at a local tavern to buy a bowl of his usual supper, cold Tafari Stew, a disgusting dish made from beef, fish, poultry, stale bread, and slices of potatoes and other vegetables.

The owner never asked Keldor for money or handed him a bill as he knew that Keldor would never pay or even worse Keldor would zap him with his Havok Staff, so he would tell Keldor that it was 'on the house' hoping one of these Keldor's might repay the favor by paying for the stew.

After getting his supper, Keldor continued to walk through the snow and wind, which didn't faze him, he didn't even pull his cape and hood tighter over his body to ward off the cold, he just walked through it like it was springtime.

Finally after a walking for a mile he arrived at an old dilapidated stone fortress that once belonged to Hordak called the Fright Zone.

It had been a magnificent fortress in years past, a monument to Hordak's immense ego and power, but now it was educed to a pile of rubble, since Keldor would not pay to have it maintained and repaired.

At this point I must remind that Hordak was banished to dark netherworld of Despondos years ago, forever trapped in that terrible eternal nothingness. You must remember this or else that will take place now will seem mysterious.

Keldor got out his keys and fumbled to unlock the door, while he was doing this he noticed that the knocker on the door began to transform at it first it was indefinite and unrecognizable, but soon the knocker took on the form of Keldor's old teacher.

Keldor stared at the knocker in disbelief with his jaw nearly on the ground until he finally had enough courage to say, "Hordak?"

The knocker that now bared the image of Keldor's old master stared at Keldor for several seconds and then finally wailed out "Keldor," and mutated back to normal.

The sight of it terrified Keldor, he almost dropped his Tafari Stew but he managed to catch before it spilt on the ground. He quickly unlocked the door and raced in the house

Keldor's black heart was pounding louder than his feet he was breaking out in sweat from fear.

He looked at the offending knocker from the inside as he though the find the rest of Hordak's body hanging there but found nothing but the bolts and nails that held the knocker in place.

"HUMBUG! DO YOU HEAR ME THIS IS ALL HUMBUG!" he yelled as he headed towards the steps and walk up to his room.

Although Keldor had made this journey before he was scared, the apparition on the knocker had made him nervous and slowly carefully he walked up the steps.

He had made halfway up without anything weird happening but that was all about to change.

He had stopped for a minute to see if anyone had followed him, when he heard what seemed to the sound of horses racing towards him.

He turned around to see what was making that sound and saw a spectral hearse come racing toward and up the steps.

The phantom coach was pulled by six black horses and driven by a Horde Trooper.

Keldor stared at it, first in awe than in horror as the hearse stopped and the driver turned to look at him and said, "Merry Christmas, Lord Keldor, Merry Christmas!" a the trooper removed his helmet revealing it's metallic 'skull' complete with wires and circuits before riding into thin air.

Keldor wanted to declare it humbug but the sight of the ghostly carriage had stolen his voice and his courage and thought it best to head for his room without stopping to think about what had happened.

After bolting up the stairs like lightning and made it to his room.

He quickly got his key and with his hands trembling with fear fumbled to unlock the door and race into his room.

He searched the room to see if he could see anymore specters but could not find any, "the room seems normal," he told himself as laid the candle down on the nightstand and went into the washroom to change into his night robe, hat, and slippers.

Once he was changed he sat down by the fire place and ate his dinner.

The stew was awful as it always, but it was the cheap and that's why he ate it, the mixture of fish, beef, and poultry produced a pungent and salty concoction and the broth it made was foul but edible. The bread was hard and even soaked in the broth still was hard as a rock, and the potatoes and vegetables were raw and not cut up too good causing Keldor to choke a few times and had to cough up the offending vegetable.

While he was eating he stared into the fireplace, it was a dusty and ash covered fireplace since Keldor did paid to have it clean or buy the logs needed to light it. However through the soot and dust, the images carved on the stones could still be seen somewhat.

They were pictures of Hordak's great victories over shuch enemies like the Snakemen and King Grayskull, in the heyday of the Frightzone they would have been masterpieces, created by Horde artisans as monument to their master's ego and the power of the Horde.

While Keldor sat there eating his stew, he looked at one of the releifs, as he stared at the imagine something incredible and terrible happened, the image of Hordak gloating over his defeated foe turned to look at the miser and cry out, "Keldor, Keldor"

The sight of this terrified Keldor but soon managed to calm himself a bit by blaming it on the stew that he was eating as it has caused him grief in the past and is no doubt doing so again.

"Humbug, I won't believe it!" he got up and went into the kitchen to get some wine to drink as the saltiness of the stew had made him thirsty.

The wine he had was a cheap wine made from olives giving it a salty and sour taste but for Keldor it didn't matter since he had gotten it at fiftey percent off its normal price.

As he poured some into a glass, and went back to sitting room, he heard the bell above the entrance of his room ring to let him know that a guest had arrived.

"Oh bother" he said as he picked up his Havok Staff, "who's ever there better show themselves or I will blast you" he threatened as he looked at the door but there was no was there. "Am I going mad?" he said as he sat back down in his chair and had a sip of wine and spoonful of stew.

Just then bell rang again, not once, or twice, but four times and stopped, then the one candle that Keldor had lit, went out and the bell rang one last time.

Keldor stared at the bell, transfixed by horror and dread, why was this happening and what did it mean.

But Keldor had little time to think for soon he heard the horrible sound of chains rattling and moaing as if someone was in pain downstairs, it was getting louder as if whoever it was walking up the steps.

In terror Keldor rushed to the door to lock it, to prevent the intruder from getting,but it did no good for as soon he sat down, Keldor saw the locks he had just secure one by one unlock of their own volition.

Keldor was watched in horror as he saw something truly ghastly, a spectral image of a being enter the room by passing through the door as it was air.

Keldor could see that this 'being' was wearing black armor with a red bat with a death's head on the front of the armor with a black and red bat wing cape flowing down his back.

The being's face was white with red eyes, large bat like ears, and fangs. The jaw was bound shut with a bandage around the head.

However the most chilling thing about the specter was that it was bound in chains from head to foot. The chains were made up of bones and skulls, phials and beakers of potions, swords and knives, and moneyboxes.

Keldor stood speechless at this figure for a moment before picking up his staff, pointing it at the ghost and asking, "Who are you?"

The ghost loosed the bandage around his head, causing his jaw to become dislocated and the apparent pain of the dislocation made it give out a hideous wail before he picked up his jaw and reattach it.

"Ask me who I was," it answered once it was able to speak.

"You're pretty picky for a spirit but okay who were you?" Keldor asked again still with his Havok staff pointed at the being ready to blast him bits.

"In this dimension I was your teacher Hordak," the being said staring at his pupil.

"Can you sit?" Keldor asked him, curious as to whether ghosts to sit or not.

"I can," Hordak replied as he dragged chains into the room.

"Then do I,t" Keldor said his Havok staff following the ghost's movement until Hordak's shade sat on the chair in front of Keldor's.

"What business do you have with me?" Keldor asked skeptically, he studied Hordak's ghostly form, he thought to himself how he always heard people say that Hordak was a 'cold, heartless monster' but never knew it was true until now as he could plainly see through Hordak's armor revealing that Hordak literally had no heart.

"Much," was the specter's answer as he crossed his legs to try to get as comfortable as he could since he the chains made it impossible to do so for very long.

"You don't believe in me, do you?" Hordak asked bluntly, he could sense Keldor's thoughts and sensed the disbelief in his pupil's mind.

"No," Keldor answered as plainly as Hordak asked the question and took a sip of wine and scrutinized the shade of his old mentor.

"Why do you doubt your senses?" Hordak asked the skeptical Eternian, who continued to sip his wine and eat his stew.

"Because the smallest can make them go topsy-turvy. You could be a sip of bad wine, an under cooked mushroom, a piece of badly prepared meat. Yes there's more indigestion than interdimensional about you," Keldor said pointing his finger at Hordak.

At those words Hordak stood, rattled his chains loudly, and gave a terrible wail so loud that Keldor shrunk back in his chair.

"MAN OF WHO THINKS OF NOTHING BUT MONEY AND POWER I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN DO YOU BELIEVE IN ME OR NOT?" Hordak yelled his eyes burning like the fires of the horrible place where his corporal form is imprisoned.

"Yes, I do, I do I must," Keldor whimpered "dreadful specter, why do you haunt me why do spirits walk among the people of this dimension?" Keldor asked still in shock from the display of power the ghost showed moments before.

"It is required of every sentient being that he walk among his fellow beings and make this place a better place. If he fails he do to so in this dimension he is condemned to do so in the next dimension. It is doomed to wander through this realm and see the goodness it could have shared but cannot share and turn to happiness!" Hordak explained in a weary voice that soon gave way to a horrific moan as if the very word 'happiness' caused Hordak pain

"But Hordak, You were always a good man of business," Keldor said trying to comfort his friend.

Business? Mankind was my business, kindness, charity, and good works were all my business, the doings of occupation were but a drop in the ocean of my business. In this dimension my spirit never walked beyond the walls of Snake Mountain." Hordak told his pupil.

Keldor studied the chains and asked, "You're chained, tell me why" as he shook from fear.

"I wear the chained I forged while I was on Eternia; I made it link by link and yard by yard. It is comprised of all my acts of greed, malice, and immorality, I made it of my own free will and of that same free will I chose to wear it. See here is where I separated the hemispheres and here is where I killed King Grayskull. Oh Keldor it is at this time of the year as the anniversary of my banishment approaches that my chain is at its heaviest and I undergo the worse suffering" he explained as he held up his chain and pointed to certain links on it and then looked up to Heaven as if God could break his chain and realizing that it will not happen thre the chain down in agony and despair.

"This shocks you or do you know the girth of the chain that you have" Hordak asked as he took his chain and wrapped it around Keldor's arm. "It was as heavy and long as mine seven Christmas Eves ago" Hordak told Keldor.

Keldor removed the chain wrapped around him and looked at his arms and legs, "I see nothing" he told Hordak, thinking to see a chain wrapped around him.

"Mine too were invisible until I was banished, but I can assure you it's there, you have worked on ever since my banishment. It is an incredible chain." Hordak said.

The thought of a chain like Hordak's made Keldor uneasy, "please Hordak speak comfort to me." Keldor pleaded his old teacher.

"I have none to share with you, comfort is something that is given to more worthy beings than you and is administered through other beings more perfect than me" Hordak informed his pupil, "Listen to me Keldor for my time on Eternia is ending, but I have come to tell that there is a way for you to escape my dark fate, a way that I myself pleaded for you to have," The specter told Keldor

"You always were a good friend Hordak" Keldor told his friend smiling at the thought of avoiding such a fate.

"You will be haunted by three ghosts," Hordak told his student.

"Is this the chance you mentioned?" Keldor asked as a knot formed in his stomach, the thought of seeing more Ghosts made him uneasy.

"It is" Hordak replied

"I think I'll pass on that," Keldor told his friend as he held out his hand in s gesture of refusal.

"Without their intervention, you cannot avoid the path I trod" Hordak told his pupil. "Expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one hour past midnight." Hordak informed his student.

"Can't they all come at once and get it over with?" Keldor asked wanting to have nothing to do with ghosts.

"Expect the second when the bell tolls two hours past midnight, and the third more unpredictable will appear when he feels like it" Hordak said as got up and went to the window and opened it.

"Look for me no more, but come and look so that you remember what I have told you" he informed his student as he pointed outside as if there was something out there that Keldor should look at.

Keldor walked to the window and saw spirits, the spirits of many people they were chained like Hordak, some were even chained together. They were floating around crying and wailing, they looked like they were trying to give food to a homeless mother and her child but were being ignored.

"Who are they Hordak?" Keldor asked in horror as he beheld this ghastly sight.

"They are beings like me, lost souls, they try to do good for their fellow beings but have lost the power to" Hordak said wearily as he watched Keldor's face turn pale as he saw the specters fly around violently in front of his windows

Keldor was horrified by this vision and crawled away from the window and went back to hiding behind his chair.

"Remember expect the first ghost when the bell tolls one hour past midnight!" Hordak reminded Keldor as he flew out the window and joined the hellish chorus of spirits floating outside.

Keldor stayed hidden for a few minutes before he mustered enough courage to look out the window again, but this time everything was normal- no Hordak and no ghosts, just the dreary and dank Eternian winter night.

"Humbug!" Keldor exclaimed as he shut the window and went to get ready for bed, thinking no more of this strange event that had just happened.


	2. The First Ghost

**Chapter II: The First Ghost**

Keldor lay bed, staring up at the inside of the canopy, he knew all this talks about ghosts was foolishness but something about it had unnerved and rendered him sleepless for several hours until he had worn himself out and fell asleep.

Keldor lay in a dreamless sleep for hours until the ringing of the bells on his clock awakened him; it was one hour past midnight.

Keldor opened his eyes hoping or rather dreading to see a specter before him but there was nothing "Late in Despondos, just like you were on Eternia," Keldor said as he closed his eyes again and starting to go back to sleep.

Just as he was starting to fall asleep, a bright light filled the room it was so bright it forced Keldor to open his eyes; and when he did he saw a beautiful woman in a falcon costume.

"Are you the ghost whose coming was foretold to me by Hordak?" Keldor asked wearily as he looked at this luminous being.

"I am," The woman answered him in a tender voice.

"What business brings you here?" Keldor inquired wondering what business those in the other dimensions had with those in this dimension.

"Your welfare," The woman replied calmly as she smiled at the old tightwad

"A night of undisturbed sleep is what my welfare needs," Keldor snapped at the ghost.

"Then your salvation," the ghost retorted.

"Who are you?" Keldor asked the spirit wanting to know her name.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past," she introduced herself.

"Long past?" Keldor asked the spirit.

"No, your past," she told Keldor as went to the window in front of Keldor and opened it, "Come Keldor we have much to see," she said as beckoned to Keldor to follow her as she pointed outside.

Keldor got out of bed and followed her, he could tell it was long way down and could risk injury or even death he walked out the window.

"I beg your pardon spirit, I am a mortal and liable to fall if I go out there," he explained to the spirit nervously.

"Take my hand Keldor, and you shall take to the skies," the spirit replied stretching out her hand to Keldor.

Keldor held the spirit's hand and soon the two beings flew out the window and across the planet.

Keldor watched as the landscape of Eternia whizzed past him, he tried to avoid running into chimneys. "Spirit watch out!" Keldor said as he saw a chimney, but the spirit pulled up in time, all though a little too close to call for Keldor's liking.

Finally after flying for miles and miles, giving Keldor numerous heart attacks, Keldor could see a bright light, but it was too early to be the sun. Keldor gazed at it with intense awe as if it was some lost treasure.

"Spirit, what is that, it can't morning already?" he asked his guide curious as to what the light was.

"It is the past," the ghost answered as she took Keldor and zoomed into the light and suddenly they vanished from Eternia as they entered the realm of the past.

Soon the light reappeared but at a different place and time and out from came Keldor and his spectral guide.

Keldor looked around the landscape in awe as the two landed on the ground. A flood of memories and emotion bombarded his mind as he beheld place he had not seen in a long time.

"Do you know where we are Keldor?" the spirit asked Keldor as the old tightwad seemed transfixed by the sight.

"Of course I know where I am, this was my school," Keldor told her as a group of children ran past them. "These were my childhood friends, Thomas, Henry, Viktor! Look here it is me Keldor!" he called out to the kids but they acted as if he wasn't there, he turned and looked at his guide for an explanation.

"These are the shadows of things have been, they can neither see nor hear you," The spirit explained to him. The coldness of that fact stung Keldor but he had little to reflect on that.

"Come Keldor we have much to see here," she told as she pointed to the path that led towards an old schoolhouse, "Do you know the way?" she asked before they started their journey, her question was not so much her not knowing the way, but a way of testing the old skinflint to see if Keldor actually remembered something about his childhood.

"Do I know the way? I could walk it blindfolded," Keldor Boasted as they started down the path, the walked for twenty minutes when they came to Keldor's school.

The spirit transported Keldor into the school; there they beheld a little boy around the age of nine with the same blue skin, pointed ears, and jet black hair as Keldor and sitting all by himself reading a book.

"Do you recognize him Keldor?" the ghost inquired of the skinflint as she pointed to the boy.

"Yes, that's me as a boy," Keldor told her as walked closer to him, the sight of seeing himself all alone, gave him a brief sharp pain in his chest.

"Why isn't he going home, for Christmas?" the spirit asked Keldor, she knew the reason why, but she wanted to see what Keldor's reason was going to be.

"He's not going because he's father blames him for his mother's death and doesn't want him" Keldor replied with a little sadness in his voice.

"Why does his father blame him for his mother's death?" the spirit asked wanting to see Keldor's reaction to that question.

"His mother died while giving birth to him," Keldor answered her; the sadness of his voice was becoming more apparent.

"Where are his friends?" She asked him, she could sense that Keldor did have emotions, but he was hiding them.

"They all went home, but he doesn't need them, his magic books and the tales of sorcerers past is all he needs." Keldor stated proudly as if he was boasting of a great achievement.

"But they are not real friends," the spirit chided him.

"Not real, of course they're real," Keldor corrected her; to him these characters were as real as he was.

"Come Keldor we have another Christmas to visit here," he said as she waved her hand and the years passed like seconds before his eyes.

Now Keldor was 16 years old and sitting in the large desk was man with green skin and red eyes, it was Keldor's old headmaster, Mr. Hiss.

"Today Keldor you go into the real world, and become a productive member of Sssociety," Mr. Hiss told the young man before his desk.

"Ah here comes your coach, remember that what I told and you will ssssucceed," Hiss said as the doors to the school opened and young man with brown hair and blue eyes walked in, it was Keldor's older brother Randor.

"Keldor, I have wonderful news," he told his younger brother with a smile on his face.

"What's that Randor?" Keldor asked skeptically

"Father said you can come home to stay," Randor said happily.

"Really, he said that?" Keldor asked trying to not to get hopes up.

"Yes Keldor, he's waiting outside in the coach," Randor told him.

While this conversation Keldor stood in silent contemplation, the sight of seeing his brother brought back memories to him.

"He died at a young age, didn't he?" the spirit asked him.

"Yes, he was in lasted 20s when he died, it's a pity such a great life had to be cut short," Keldor replied, the thought of his brother's death brought back sad memories and that sharp pain in his chest had returned.

"He looks a lot like him," the spirit told him as she watched Keldor

"Who does?" Keldor asked curiously, as to whom the spirit meant

"Your nephew Adam," She informed him.

"I never noticed that," he replied as he looked at his brother, just noticing the resemblance.

"He's your nephew and you never noticed that, do you go through life blindfolded," she scoffed at him

Keldor didn't know how to answer and just kept quiet.

The ghost transported Keldor outside to the coach, there they saw an old man with a white beard looking over Keldor, it was Keldor's father, Miro.

"I wouldn't unpack your things you're only going to be home for a week," Miro told Keldor as the boy got on the coach.

"But you said he didn't have to come back here," Randor protested as he got on the coach.

"I did say that, but starting next week, Keldor starts his first job, he's going to be an apprentice at one of the finest tea houses on Eternia," Miro replied as he ordered the driver to tell the horses to pull the coach

"Come Keldor, we have more to see," as she waved and they left the school.

Soon they were at a warehouse on the side of Eternos. Keldor looked at the building and as he did a smile played across his face.

"Do you know where we are, Keldor?" the ghost asked him.

"Of course I had my first job here, its Fistiwig's "Keldor replied happily.

The spirit waved her hand and transported Keldor and herself inside Fistiwig's where a young a Keldor and his best friend Duncan were hard at work.

"Okay boys it's seven o' clock. Put those books away. It's time to party!" a man with a red beard and a large metal fist, Fistiwig, said as he helped his two apprentices put the books and desks away and prepare for the party.

Outside the Ghost of Christmas Past waved her hand and advanced time to a few hours later, the party had started.

The sight of the party gave Keldor a warm feeling in his heart; he remembered how much he enjoyed the parties as a young man.

He listened to the music and saw the people enjoying themselves and soon lost himself in the music and began to clap his hands and tap his foot on the ground.

"Fistiwig is a foolish man," she said bluntly looking at the change in Keldor's mood.

"Why do you say that spirit?" Keldor asked her, as he stoped tapping his toes, clapping and tried to return to usual dismal mood. He was curious as why she would call old Fistiwig foolish.

"Because he wasted a great deal of money on this party, that's being frivolous he could have put it to better use, don't you agree?" the spirit asked Keldor.

"No, I don't, what Fistiwig did for us couldn't be measured in money, but in the hours of happiness he gave us," Keldor said tapping his toes once again.

"This coming from you who values money and power above everything else," The ghost said as she raised an eyebrow in astonishment that greedy old Keldor actually was thinking about something other than money or power.

Keldor was about reply but something caught his attention a young woman with pale skin ebony eyes, and snow white hair standing in the corner of the room.

She wore a purple dress and cape with a tiara of the same color on her head, the sight of her made Keldor's heart skip a beat.

"There she is, the most beautiful girl I ever saw," Keldor said love struck "Lynn her name was" a love sick Keldor told the ghost.

"Let us see another Christmas with this woman," the spirit said as she waved her hand transported Keldor and herself to a park.

Keldor began to fell uneasy at his stomach, but it wasn't because of indigestion. He knew this place all to well, after all these years the memory of it still burned him.

"Please spirit, do not show me _that_ Christmas," Keldor pleaded, but it was too late.

Keldor saw his young self sitting on a bench with his old fiancée Lynn.

Keldor was a bit older now, his goatee was starting to grow and was dressed in black armor with a red bat on the chest, the emblem of the Horde.

"Soon my darling we will be married," Keldor told his love with smile of happiness on his face.

"You said that last year and we are still not together," Lynn told Keldor, she too had grown older, she still wore a purple dress but now her hair was hidden underneath a purple headdress.

"Yes, I know, but this time I mean it, soon Hordak will give me enough power to enter Grayskull and we can rule as king and queen of the universe. You can everything you always wanted and we can be together for ever, Lynn I love you and we will be married," he told her adamantly.

"I believed that Keldor, once, but now a new love has replaced me in your heart," she told her fiancé sadly.

"And what love would that be," Keldor asked her; he was unsure what she meant by those words.

"Your love of money and power, I have watched as all of you virtues have died off until you become consumed by your insatiable hunger" she informed him with tears in her eyes.

"That's not true!" Keldor said standing up to defend himself.

"Then answer me this, knowing I am a poor girl, the daughter of humble wizard who has lost everything, would you still seek me out?" she asked looking into Keldor's eyes.

Keldor said nothing and just sat there looking into her eyes, he was thinking.

"That's what I thought, goodbye Keldor of Eternia, I release you now," she said removing her engagement ring and placed in Keldor's hand.

"Did I ask to be released?" Keldor inquired of her, this was a shock to him and he was still trying understand how this all happened.

"Not in words, but in your eyes, farewell Keldor, may you be happy with the life you have chosen for yourself," she said as she walked away.

"NO YOU STUPID MORON, SAY SOMETHING DON'T LET HER GO, WAIT LYNN COME BACK, DON'T GO!" Keldor screamed as he watched the woman of his dreams leave the room while his younger counterpart did nothing

He fell to the ground in tears, the pain of the memory was intense that it stings him to this day.

"Spirit why do you torment me? Why do you take delight in my pain?" he asked sharply as he looked up at the ghost.

"I told you these are they shadows of the past, you created them do not blame me," she told the old miser, "Come we have one last thing to see," she told him as she waved her hand and commanded space and time to march on once again.

Keldor now find himself at a small house, inside he saw Lynn in the kitchen preparing dinner.

She was older now, but still ravishing as ever, she still wore a long purple gown but she no longer wore a headdress and her white hair which was normally short was now a cascade of snow.

Keldor watched as she turned to the front door which was creaking open and saw a man wearing black armor, cape, and a black mask with horns which concealed his face.

Lynn got up and went to greet him.

"Welcome home my darling Lord Masque," she said as she helped the man into the door and take off his cape.

It was apparent to Keldor that this man was Lynn's husband, a joy he was had a chance at but lost it.

"Thank you dear, where are the kids?" Masque asked curiously as he went into the parlor and sat down.

"They're out back playing," she informed him as she sat down beside him.

He looked around to see if the kids weren't around and told Lynn, "you won't believe who I saw today."

"Who did you see?" she asked curiously eager to know he saw today.

"You have to guess," the man said playfully.

Lynn thought for a moment, "I don't know, um, was it Keldor," she replied jokingly.

"Mr. Keldor it was," he told her seriously.

She was dumbfounded that her husband at actually saw Keldor, "where did you see him at?" she asked still amazed by this news.

"I saw him heading back from Hordak's banishing ceremony, he has no one now just himself," Masque said half pityingly and half amazed how one man can be cold and distant.

Lynn was silent for a moment as she shed a single tear for her old lover, even though he left her for his money and power, deep down inside she still felt sadness for Keldor.

"Why are you crying?" Masque asked concerned for his wife.

"I feel sad for him, a man cut off from all human love is no man, he is a slave and one day I hope he realizes that before his chains weigh his soul down and prevent from seeing God," she said sadly.

"True, but enough of stingy old Keldor, it's Christmas let's celebrate," Masque said as he took Lynn's hand, lifted her off her seat and began to dance.

The sight of Lynn with another man was too much to bear and brought him to his knees crying.

"Oh spirit, I ask you again, why you take satisfaction in my pain, why do you enjoy my suffering?" Keldor said looking at his guide.

"I told you these are the shadows of what have been, you created them, you're the only one to blame for you misery," she reminded him coldly.

"Leave me spirit, haunt me no longer!" Keldor told the spirit waving his hand in the air as if trying to get a fly to go away.

"Very well, but remember, this is your doing Keldor, not mine," she said as she mystically transformed into a falcon and flew away, leaving Keldor alone in the snow.

Keldor closed his eyes, wishing not even to see the house and sat down crying in the snow.


	3. The Second Ghost

**Chapter III: The Second Ghost**

"No Lynn, come back I love you still," Keldor cried out, the memory of his love leaving him still fresh in his mind ,as he opened his eyes.

He looked at his surroundings and much to his happiness he was back home, sitting in his bed, he was starting to think it was all dream and decided it was because he was hungry that he was having these dreams.

"I need something in my stomach," Keldor remarked to himself. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen to fix something to eat.

After he had eaten up his snack and cleaned the dishes, he went back to his room and went to back in bed.

"BONG, BONG," went the clock in the sitting room; it was now two hours after midnight, and the second ghost was due to appear, but Keldor was in no mood to see him so he closed his eyes

He had just gotten drowsy when he saw a bright light and music coming from the parlor.

"What in blazes is going in there?" he asked himself as he got out of bed to see what was going on.

He peeked inside and saw a huge feast and sitting on a golden throne in the midst of this awesome sight was a large man with a brown beard. The being wore a red tunic with green trousers and over top of the tunic and trousers; he wore a green robe with white trim. On his head, he wore a metal helmet and encircling the helmet was a green wreath made of holly.

"Keldor of Eternia, come in and know me better man!" the man said as he beckoned Keldor to enter the room.

There was food of every kind, roasted waterfowl, wild pigs, Eternian cattle, Eternian lamb, pies of all flavors, and wine flowing like rivers, not since the days of old had such a banquet been seen, and Keldor thought he was dreaming.

"Who are you?" Keldor asked, as he took in the awesome sight of the feast and the man responsible for it all.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present," the ghost introduced himself jovially.

"You seem surprised to see me have any of my older brother visited you?" the spirit asked Keldor jovially.

"Can't say as they have," Keldor answered thoughtfully, thinking he saw anyone that resembled the Ghost of Christmas Present.

"Odd, there are over eighteen-hundred of them," the ghost replied shocked that the spirit of Christmas had not visited Keldor before.

"That's a lot of mouths to feed, speaking of food, where did all this food come from?" Keldor asked as looked at the mouth-watering banquet.

"This is the Feast of Life, Keldor, is not life grand?" the spirit asked Keldor

"No," was Keldor's reply; although he was taken aback by the feast he did not hold the spirit's opinion that life was grand.

"And why do you think life is bad?" the Ghost asked Keldor astonished by Keldor's pessimism.

"Life treats me unfairly," Keldor replied as he crossed his arms and looked the ghost straight in the eyes.

"Keldor, you miserable little wart of a human being! You are the richest and most powerful sorcerer on Eternia and you say that life is unfair to you. Tonight you will know what it truly means to be treated unfairly and maybe then you will learn what Christmas is about," The spirit said enraged by the audacity of Keldor's reply as he stood up and shrunk himself to Keldor's size.

"Come Keldor, touch the hem of my robe and we shall begin our journey," The Ghost told him as he stood up and walked down beside Keldor.

Keldor did as the ghost said and as he did a whirlwind transported Keldor from his room to the streets of Eternia.

"Welcome to Christmas Morning, Mr. Keldor," the ghost said as he began trough the streets as Keldor followed close behind him

The spirit had what appeared to be a cornucopia filled water or some other clear liquid he was sprinkling it on every bit of food he saw as if it were salt.

"What is that you are putting on the food?" Keldor asked as he watches the spirit sprinkle the liquid some bread that being sold on a cart.

"It is my special Christmas Blessing, I bless all food given kindly on this day but I especially give it to a poor man's meal," the spirit said sprinkling his blessing on the food.

"Why especially a poor man's meal?" Keldor asked intrigued by the spirit's comments.

"Because it needs it the most," the Spirit replied as blessed the meager ration of bread an cheese of a beggar in the streets

"Come Keldor, we have much to see." The Ghost of Christmas Present said as we started to walk down the streets with Keldor close on his heels.

They walked for several blocks until they came to old house on the other side of Eternos.

The house old and run down, the roof was leaking; obviously, whoever lives here does not have the money to fix the place up.

"Who lives here?" Keldor asked the ghost, as he looked in the window, why would the ghost bring him to this old ramshackle of a house.

"This is the home of your employee, Bob Tri-Klops," the ghost informed him as he transported himself and Keldor inside.

He could see that Tri-Klops had a family and that they were preparing Christmas dinner, something Keldor found truly amazing, as couldn't figure out what they had to be happy about.

"This feast look delicious," a young boy with green hair and blue eyes, Tri-Klops eldest son, William Tri-Klops said as he tried to snatch a fig from the table. He was excited about this Christmas, as he was every Christmas; it was his favorite time of year.

"Now my dear, we must wait for your father and Lookee to get home." The boy's mother, Catra Tri-Klops, replied.

She was beautiful with green eyes and black hair; she wore a simple red dress with a cat mask, that her husband bought for her birthday.

Just then Tri-Klops came home carrying a small, brown creature with blue hair, pointed ears and a multicolored tail wearing red overalls and carrying a crutch on his shoulders it was Tri-Klops' youngest son, Little Lookee.

"Sorry we're late," Tri-Klops apologized to his wife as he gave her a kiss and set Lookee on the ground so they could both take off their coats, hats, boots, and gloves.

"That's okay my dear," she said as watched Lookee take off his boots and walk over to the table.

"How was he in church?" she asked turning back to her husband.

"As good as Eternian gold and better, you know he said the strangest thing coming home today," Tri-Klops told his wife as he watched Lookee's eyes light up at the sight of the feast.

"What's that Bob?" Catra asked wondering what her son said.

"He said that it was good that he a cripple be in church, so that on Christmas Day, people might remember who it was that made blind men see and lame beggars walk," he said thoughtfully.

Before Catra could answer the Tri-Klops daughters, Erica and Pauline came in with the goose.

"Let's say grace now," Bob suggested as they bowed their in prayer.

Keldor looked at the food, "Such a meager feast for such a large family," Keldor remarked looking how at how puny the goose was and how it could feed four kids and two adults.

"It's all he can afford with the salary you pay him," the Ghost of Present told Keldor as if to hint to him to pay Tri-Klops more money.

Just as Keldor was about to say something, Little Lookee raised his head as if he had finished saying grace.

"We're not finished saying grace yet," Tri-Klops reminded his son as not once raising his head.

"I know father," Lookee said, "I just wanted added something to the prayer father." He continued hoping his father would agree to his request.

"What's that?" Tri-Klops asked curiously wanting to know what his son wanted to say.

"God bless us, everyone," Lookee said as he concluded the prayer with the standard 'amen' to which everyone 'amen' back.

"What's wrong with him?" Keldor asked noticed that Lookee walked with a crutch. He thought the boy broke his ankle while playing and thought nothing more of it.

"He was born a cripple, and his parents can't afford a physician," the ghost told Keldor as he watched Keldor's expression on his face.

"Will he die?" Keldor asked worriedly looking the ghost right in the air, he could see that the ghost's beard was starting to become gray, and wondered if a ghost could grow old, but this was not the time to ask.

"That realm is the future, mine is the present," the ghost told Keldor, "However if these shadows remain unchanged I see an empty chair by the chimney," he said grimly, "but if he is going to die, he better do it and decrease the surplus population" the spirit, using Keldor's own words as a weapon against their owner.

Keldor remained silent; he looked at the child, and wondered about his future.

The spirit turned to Keldor, "Who are you to decide who will live and who will die; it might be that in the sight of Almighty God, you are less fit and worthy to live than millions like this poor man's child!" The spirit scolded Keldor, "Oh Keldor if you are a human being take back those words, what a world it is when the worm declares on the leaf that there is too much life to those laying on the ground!" the spirit told the old miser.

The very sound of his own words made Keldor feel uneasy in the stomach, but soon as he was distracted from pain when he heard Tri-Klops about to give a toast.

"My dear a toast! To Mr. Keldor, the founder of the feast" he said raising his glass.

"It will be a cold day in Despondos when I'll drink to that cheap, egotistical, self-centered old miser," Catra said angry that her husband would say anything like that.

"But my dear it's Christmas day" Tri-Klops insisted still holding up his glass.

"Very well, I'll drink to the day, but not I will not drink to him," she said "to Mr. Keldor may he have a very Merry Christmas," she muttered raising her glass and taking a sip of wine.

"To Mr. Keldor, the founder of the feast" Little Lookee said taking a sip of his drink.

The ghost turned to face Keldor, "Come we have more to see" he told Keldor as he pored his blessing on the Tri-Klops' Christmas dinner.

Keldor touched the hem of the ghost's robe and they arrived at another house.

"Do you recognize this place?" the ghost asked Keldor, as he transported Keldor and himself inside the house.

"Should I?" Keldor asked as he looked around the house. He did not know why the spirit though he should know this old building and who lives in it.

"This is your nephew Adam's house," the spirit told him as they entered the guest room.

They saw that Adam and Adora were throwing a party for their friends, everyone was there and celebrating this joyous season, everyone except Keldor.

Keldor looked inside the house, he could see Adam and Adora were enjoying themselves and was beginning to wish he didn't turn their invitation.

While he was watching them he noticed that Adora was walking towards Adam to tell him something; Keldor walked closer to them in order to listen to what they were saying.

"What shall we do now?" Adora asked her brother as she looked at the festivities, there were at least fifty people at the party, but she didn't care it was Christmas and what better way to spend it than with friends.

"How about a Christmas carol?" Adam suggested as he watched Seahawk head to the piano.

"What a splendid idea!" Adora said as she tapped the side of her glass to everyone's attention. "Attention everyone, we will now a Christmas carol," she announced as Seahawk started to play the piano and everyone started to sing:

_Hark! the angels sing, "Glory to the newborn King! Peace on Earth and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled" joyful, all ye nations rise, join the triumph of the skies; with th'angelic host proclaim "Christ is born in Bethlehem!"_

_Hark! the herald angels sing "Glory to the newborn King!"_

Keldor was caught in the moment listening to the music and watching the people celebrate when the Ghost of Christmas Present tapped him on the shoulder.

"Come Keldor we more to see," he told Keldor indicting to him to touch the hem of his robe and go to next location.

"But I like this song" Keldor protested trying to get to stay a few minutes longer, like a little kid.

"Keldor, we have more to see," the ghost told him sternly.

Keldor reluctantly went over to the spirit touched his robe transported out his nephews house by a fierce whirlwind.

He now found himself underground, he felt the oppressive air and began to feel claustrophobic as he looked around at the small tunnels he was near, "spirit, where are we now?" he asked half curious and half scared.

"A place where men dig into the bowels of the planet and pluck out her bounty, but even here Christmas enters souls of all sentient beings," the ghost informed him as he pointed to a tunnel out in front of him.

Soon, two miners came out from the tunnels, they're covered from head to toe in suit but they did not seem weary.

From their appearance Keldor could tell that they were an Andreenid and an Avion.

Keldor could see that they were arguing but soon his attention was diverted over to his guide who walked up to them and poured his 'Christmas Blessing' upon them and soon they magically became friends.

"I don't know what we were arguing about but we should stop it is Christmas after all, come let's celebrate," the Avion said as he took out a bottle of cheap wine from a bag he had been carrying.

'I agree, it is stupid to fight, especially on Christmas," the Andreenid replied as he took out two metal ladles and helped the Avion fill them with wine.

"To Christmas!" the Avion said holding up his ladle.

"To Christmas!" The Andreenid replied as they clanked their ladles together and drank their wine in one gulp as it was very sour.

After that they began to sing Christmas carols, the sight of this astonishing truce mesmerized Keldor as he stood staring at the two miners, he was shocked that two enemies who hate each can lay down they're hatred and drink with each other just because of a holiday.

While he was watching them, his guide turned to him and said, "Come, there is more to see," Keldor touched his robe and left the mine leaving the miners to their festivities in whirlwind of rain and snow.

A few minutes later when the whirlwind had vanished, Keldor found himself in a ship at sea in the middle of a terrible storm, inside the captain a scaly creature named Merman, and his crew were trimming the ship's Christmas tree and were singing:

"_Silent night, Holy night! All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin mother and child. Holy infant so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace!"_

The crew continued to sing , trim the tree, and having a good time, paying no attention to the storm that raged outside.

"Even here in a ship in sea that might not make it back to shore, Christmas finds the hearts of all sentient beings and brings light to their dismal lives," The ghost said as he watched in astonishment before another whirlwind surround them and took him off the ship.

When the winds died down, Keldor could that he was in a prison on Horde World, it was a dreadful sight thousands of prisoners crying and screaming; guards beating a torturing hapless men, women, and children.

The Spirit walked up and down the corridor and sprinkled his blessing upon the prisoners who seemed to quiet as if the Blessing had turn them to stone

"Why did you bring me here?" Keldor asked the ghost inquisitively as he looked at rows of cells and watched his guide bless the poor souls shut in here.

"Look in here and see why," the ghost said as he pointed to a cell in the far corner of the hall.

Keldor walked over to the cell and looked in, he saw two people a man with brown hair, mustache, brown eyes wearing blue pants and gold chest armor with a red hear in the center and woman with pink hair and turquoise eyes wearing a blue and purple battle suit sitting in the darkest corner of their prison.

The Ghost of Christmas Present came over to the cell and sprinkled his blessing upon them.

As the blessing descended on them, the man, who name was Bow, lifted his head and told the woman, "Merry Christmas Glimmer," as he handed a small present

She opened it, it was a small plaque made of old decayed wood and stones which were arranged to write out 'I love you' on it, "Bow it's beautiful, thank you very much" she said as she hugged him and gave him a kiss as she handed him a small box

"Here's your gift Bow" she said handing him a box.

"Why thank you Glimmer," he said as he opened and found a plaque with a heart made of stones on it.

Keldor turned to face the ghost, "how could they say such nice things those gifts are horrible," Keldor told the ghost.

"It came from the heart, that's all that matters," the ghost remarked.

Glimmer stared into Bow's eyes, "How about a Christmas carol, Bow?" Glimmer asked her lover.

"Okay, how about _The First Noel_?" he asked her as he got out his harp, which he kept hidden from the guards who would take it away if they found he had it.

"I like that song," Glimmer remarked as Bow started to play.

She stood up and walked toward the door as if she could see Keldor standing there and sang:

"_The First Noel, the angel did say was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay; in field where they lay, on a cold winters night that was so deep:_

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Born is the King of Israel"_

Glimmer's eyes seem to pierce through Keldor's dark soul and capture what light he had left in his spirit.

"Even here as these two people are about to die, Christmas' light shines turning their tears to laughter," the spirit explained to Keldor.

Just then a trooper comes in, "Bow, Glimmer, it's time," he said as he snatched away Bow's harp, shackled them and led the two rebels off to be executed.

"Come Keldor," the ghost told him as he walked along the hall with Keldor following close behind him.

They followed the trooper till they reached a special room with a scaffolding in it, no doubt the scaffolding was used for executions.

Bow and Glimmer were led off the scaffolding, when the reached the top they kissed passionately for the last time, before the guard rolled back the collars on their clothes ,forced them to their knees and secured him the neck brace to prevent them form moving during the execution.

"Merry Christmas Bow," Glimmer said fighting back tears and trying to keep her voice from cracking, "Shall we continue our song?" she asked bravely as she could in the face what was going to happen to them.

"Merry Christmas Glimmer," Bow replied, there was a deep sadness in his eyes and after a moment of silence he replied to Glimmer's question "Of course what a splendid idea," as he began to hum the tune while Glimmer sang:

"_They looked up and saw a star Shining in the east beyond them far; and to the Earth it gave great light, And so it continued both day and…"_

The song was cut short as the trooper's axe was brought down on their necks, but before Glimmer was executed she turned to look at Keldor, her gaze pierced through Keldor's darkened soul again, she looked as if wanted to say something but was silenced by the trooper's axe coming down on her neck, she closed her eyes as she felt it cut through flesh and bone and with that she left this world.

The pain that Keldor had in his chest had become a sharp sword; it was so unbearable that he was brought to his knees.

"Come Keldor we have one final place to visit," the ghost said as he watched Keldor get to his feet.

As he stood up, Keldor looked at the ghost with a look of wonder, as he noticed that spirit had changed.

The ghost's face had become wrinkled and his beard which was as brown as rust now was a white as snow.

"Spirit, do you age?" Keldor asked his guide curiously.

"I do, my time in this world is very limited," he told Keldor, "but come, we have one last thing to see" he informed Keldor as he held out his arm.

Keldor touched the hem of the robe and was taken up by another whirlwind and was spirited away.

When the wind stopped, Keldor found himself under an old stone bridge, he saw homeless people huddled under it, they were all cold and hungry and some looked as if they would not make through the night.

"What is this place?" Keldor asked as he looked around at the appalling sight.

"Just a place, one of many on Eternia, the name is of little consequence," the spirit snapped as he and Keldor continued to walk.

Then about a few yards into their walk, Keldor spied a family of Caligars living under the bridge.

"Why have you brought me here, I don't know these beings," Keldor informed the spirit as he looked at the family.

"Are they not your brethren, fellow sentient beings who think and feel?" the spirit bellowed as he pointed to the family meaning that Keldor was to observe them.

The father handed his family a couple sticks lying on the ground and placed a small loaf of bread on it and heated over the fire.

"Where did you get the bread from?" the child asked her father curious as where the father got the food at.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you mean!" the father snapped defensively, "Your father is not thief, not yet at least" he continued now more in despair than anger.

"That's not what she meant," the mother informed her husband.

The father looked at his wife, then at his own hands, and walked away saying, "It's not that I don't want to work, it's that I can't find any work and I want to work to provide for you and the kids," he looked up at his wife and instructed her, "Tomorrow morning we're going to the Workhouse, at least then we can eat and won't die out here from starvation.

The mother's eyes grew wide and protested, "NO, we can't go there they'll separate us, I'd rather die then be separated, things will get better I promise you. Now come back ro the fire," as she led the husband back to the fire.

Keldor stood silent for a moment, thinking about this scene and what it had to due with him, when he startled by something poking out from the ghost's robe.

"Spirit what is that, it looks like a claw?" Keldor pointing at the object, he was sacred it might some sort of monster or something worse if there was such a thing.

"It might as well be a claw for all the flesh it tears at, but come here and see for yourself!" the ghost said as he pulled back his robe, his red and green armor could be seen but standing beside him were two disheveled and malnourished children, a boy and a girl.

"Are these your children spirit?" Keldor asked as he gasped in horror and shock at the sight of the two children.

"They are _your _children Keldor, and of all those who walk the planet unseen." The ghost accused pointing at the blue-skinned being. "Their names are Ignorance and Want. Beware of them both, but most of all the boy for on his brow is written the word 'doom' and unless that word is erased he shall be the downfall of all sentient beings!" the Spirit warned Keldor.

"Don't they have any refuge, any shelter?" Keldor asked worriedly, this sight took him a back with fear and shock.

"Are their no dungeons? Are there workhouses?" the spirit said mockingly as he once again used Keldor's own words against him.

"You use my own words against me," Keldor finally remarked to his guide, hearing his own words sickened him and made him wished had never uttered that remark.

"Yes I do, so maybe next time you will hold your tongue before speak about your _beloved _institutions," the ghost scolded Keldor as hid the children with his robe again.

Keldor was about say something when heard the church ring out the hour.

"Well Keldor, my time is up and I must leave you," the spirit said smiling.

"Aren't you going to take me home?" Keldor asked his guide worried about being left here without a way home.

"You poor doomed soul, it's too late for that," the spirit said laughing as he vanished, leaving Keldor all alone.

"WAIT SPIRIT COME BACK!" Keldor yelled but no one answered except his own echo.

He walked a few feet and found a bench to sit on, it was then for the first in his life that he realized the he was alone in the world.


	4. The Third Ghost

**Chapter IV: The Third Ghost**

Keldor sat on the bench for what seemed like an eternity, he was thinking about the choices he had made and if they were the right ones.

"What I have done to abandoned here?" he asked himself as he buried his face in his hands, he thought about Lynn had told her husband and felt the dread truth, he was a slave to his lust for power and Hordak's chains were wound tightly around weighing his soul down, preventing from reaching happiness, that fact drove him deeper into despair and making his loneliness all the more unbearable.

While he was sitting there, he saw a strange being wearing a black hooded robe with red lining with a large red bat with a death's head on the chest, the garb of the ancient Shadow Priests, float toward him.

The beings face was shrouded beneath its hood and only its red eyes could be seen; it hands were blue in color, other than that no distinguishing features could be seen.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" Keldor asked the being as the figure approached him.

The being nodded in affirmation, staring at Keldor with its unblinking red eyes.

Keldor looked at the being and was filled with fear, a fear worse than anything he has experienced so far; it was an overwhelming feeling of dread as if he was staring straight at the messenger of Death himself.

"You are to show me the shadows of things that have not happened but will as time marches on, is that so?" Keldor asked trembling before the ghost.

The ghost nodded again in response to the question.

"Dreadful specter of the future, I fear you more than any other apparition I have met" Keldor said meekly, a feeling of death surrounded the spirit like an aura and like a contagion it spread to everyone in the area. "But I know your purpose is to do me good and as I hope to another man from what you show me, I am willing to bear your presence; will you not speak to me?" Keldor asked trying to muster enough courage to make eye contact with the ghost.

The being said nothing and pointed forward with his finger indicating to Keldor to follow him.

"Yes of course, night is waning fast and time is of the essence, lead on," Keldor said as he got up and followed his new guide.

The ghost raised his hand and soon Keldor was surrounded by mist that clouded his vision, it was cold and made him shiver greatly as it covered him like a death shroud.

When the mist cleared Keldor found himself on the streets of Eternos, he looked around and saw two beings, one covered with orange fur with a white face with blue markings under his eyes and another with blue skin with a green face, a mechanical arm and metal lower jaw wearing a red and sliver helmet, walking in front them.

"When did was it decreed?" the furry being asked his friend.

"Last night, I believe, after he was wounded after his attack on the Hall of Wisdom," the blue skinned being told his friend.

"When is the banishing ceremony, Trap-Jaw?" the furry being asked as his associated.

"Tonight, Beast Man but I don't a single being who would go to it," Mr. Trap-Jaw told his friend.

"I would go to it," Beast Man replied happily.

"Really?" Trap-Jaw asked

"That is if they provide me with a meal," Beast Man replied jovially as they walked away laughing.

Keldor turned to the spirit, "Have those two no respect for the condemned?" He asked enraged by their disrespectful attitude towards the poor soul of whom they spoke of, "Spirit, I know those men their associates of mine, tell me of whom do they speak?" Keldor continued to tell the silent specter.

The spirit did not answer but just raised his hand and took pulled the shroud of mist over Keldor once more.

When the mist dissipated Keldor saw that the spirit had transported him to an abandoned corner of the city, where a man with black hair with a streak of gray with a goatee and wearing black armor, black pants, and a red cape is meeting with two old women and a skeleton in a purple cape wielding a glowing scythe.

"What do you bring for Marzo today?" the man, Marzo, asked his three guests in a thick accent as they approached him with three bags slung over their shoulders.

"I brought his bed sheets," a woman wearing red robe that concealed her face with a hood so that only her glowing yellow eyes showed, Shadow Weaver by name, said he threw her bag in front of Marzo.

"Why, Shadow Weaver, I hope he was lead away when you took him," Marzo exclaimed as he took the bag, opened it, and marked what and how much Weaver brought in.

"He wasn't, but he won't be needing them where he's going," Weaver chuckled as she gave Marzo another set of items.

"You mean you took down his bed curtains rings and all with him still in the house?" Marzo asked in shocked as he examined them,

"It's not my favorite thing do, but if he wanted to keep them he should have been more kindly and don't worry he wouldn't be heading where he's going," she exclaimed

"My dear, you were born to make money" Marzo laughed as he placed the bag behind him in a pile and hand five gold coins and two silver ones to Weaver.

What have your brought Scorpia?" Marzo asked the second woman she wore black and red armor and had pincers for hands and a scorpion's tail.

"His spoons, they're silver you know," she said as she handed them to Marzo.

"He's cheap these are silver-plated, it won't even fetch an Eternian bronze coin on the market, but I will give you two bronze coins for them," Marzo said examining them.

"TWO BONZE COINS?" Scorpia asked enraged by the offer.

"It's a weakness I have, I always give more to the ladies, but ask for more and I'll only give a half a bronze coin," he warned her.

"Very well," Scorpia acquiesced as Marzo handed her the two coins

"What about you Scareglow what have you brought for me?" Marzo asked his the skeleton.

"His cape, made from the finest Eternian silk," Scareglow said as he stepped forward, set his scythe on the ground and produced a long purple cape.

"This will fetch a pretty coin," he said as he handed Scare-Glow three silver coins as payment.

"And to think I was going to bury him in it," Scareglow replied as he took the money laughing.

Keldor want to say something, but the sight of seeing people profit from someone's death horrified him to the point of speechlessness.

The ghost then waved his hand and once again the world was hidden from him by mist.

When the mist vanished, Keldor could see he was in dungeon, he looked around and as he did he felt the cold hand of death on his shoulder.

The spirit pointed to one of the cells where the figure of a man was sitting in the corner, as if to tell Keldor to look at it.

"Spirit I know what are showing me, that some poor soul is going to be banished and no one cared for him. Please Spirit, let us leave this place and I promise you that I will forget the message this room imparts," Keldor told his guide.

The spirit continue to point at the man and even though he did not speak Keldor could tell the spirit the spirit was getting more forceful and commanding.

"Spirit I know what you want me to do, to look at this man, but I am fearful and cannot, please Spirit let us leave this place", Keldor pleaded with the ghost.

The ghost continued to point at the being in the cell, not relenting in his silent order.

"I would spirit but I don't have the power in me to look at him" Keldor told the ghost, "please spirit show me someone who feels some emotion connected with this man's fate", Keldor insisted almost crying.

Finally, either out of frustration or impatience, the ghost raised his and ordered time and space to move again.

Now, Keldor found himself in an old worn out house, he looked around and saw a young woman with blue eyes, green hair, and what appeared to be tail feathers wearing a blue dress and a red color sitting in a corner.

She seemed worried about something and kept looking at then door and then turning to look at a picture of her with a man, her husband, in a blue battle suit with red armor and battle helmet with silver goggles.

Finally the man came home, his expression was one of happiness and fear.

"Well, Mekaneck is it good news or bad news?" she asked her husband

"Bad news I am afraid, Peekablue," Mekaneck told her.

"We're going to lose everything?" Peekablue asked her husband as she led him to the kitchen served him dinner.

"No, there is still hope, Peekablue," Mekaneck told his wife.

"If he relieves us our bills that would be a miracle," Peekablue

"It's too late for him to do that, he's going to be banished to Despondos," he told his wife.

"Then who will be in charge of our affairs?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I know he won't be as evil as Keldor, so we can sleep easy tonight," Mekaneck as he waned upstairs.

Keldor turned to his guide, "is there no one on Eternia who feels emotion, pity, and sadness at the fate of a man," hoping that there was still people who felt sadness at a such an event.

The spirit took Keldor back to Bob Tri-Klops' house. The usual air of happiness was replaced with a somber and almost gloomy feeling, almost like the feeling when gets when inside a mausoleum.

"Mother you're crying," William told his mother as his mother hid her eyes,

"My eyes are just weak the darkness does them sometimes, I don't to show weak eyes to your father" she corrected her son as he wiped her eyes.

"He seems to be going slower these days," William commented

"Yes, he always seemed to go faster with Little Lookee on his shoulders," Catra remarked.

Just then Bob Tri-Klops came home.

"Sorry I was late I had stopped by to see Lookee, I promised I would every time I could," Bob replied as he took off his coat and boots.

"Some day I'll take you, it's on the hill where he used watch the waterfowl," Bob said as he started to cry.

He looked around at his family, "but we should not grieve for this life is filled with greetings and goings and as long we are together we shall never forget Little Lookee, and remembering his meek spirit and how brave and patient he was we shall not take to fighting amongst ourselves again," he said fighting back tears.

They all nodded in agreement.

Keldor wanting to say something but before he could the spirit raised his hand and teleported Keldor out of the room to a new location.

Now Keldor found himself outside Castle Grayskull standing on a platform. He could felt the cold winds blow around him

HE looked around and saw that the Elders were also standing there and also there was the man from the cell, but Keldor could not see his face as it was hidden by a purple hood.

While Keldor was looking at this sight, the ghost led Keldor to far corner of the platform where a scroll lay on a lonely pedestal, the Spirit pointed at the scroll ordering him to look at it.

"Spirit, before I look at the scroll, answer me this: are these the shadows of things that will be or the shadows of things that may be only?" Keldor asked the ghost as he slowly approached the pedestal.

The spirit did not answer but continued to point at the scroll.

"Certain courses lead to certain ends that is a given, but if the courses change the ends must change as well," Keldor explained fearfully to the spirit.

The Spirit pointed at the scroll again.

Keldor finally got close enough to read the scroll and what he saw frightened him.

"Keldor of Eternia" he read in between his tears, "Hear me spirit, I am not the man I was, I am not the man I would have been if not for these visits, why show me this if it is hopeless for me to change," he wept at the spirit's feet.

"Spirit you nature pleads for me and pities me, please tell me that I may alter these events by a changed life" Keldor pleaded frantically.

The Spirit did not answer him.

"Hear me spirit, I will honor Christmas in my heart and will keep it all the year, the spirits of past, present and future will live within me and thrive. I will not shun the lessons you have taught me," he vowed, it was a promise that was a serious as any religious vow.

The spirit did not answer him.

"Spirit please tell me that I may erase the name on the scroll," he cried out as he pointed the scroll while pretending to erase the name with his hand.

It was then that a massive portal opened above Keldor's head, he backed away from it only to stumble in front of the mysterious being. Keldor jumped back in terror as he beheld the being's face.

The being was Keldor, but his head was changed into a levitating skull, the being stared at Keldor and declared "Keldor is dead, I am Skeletor!" and with that he and Keldor were hurled into Despondos.

"PLEASE SPARE ME SPIRIT!" he screamed as he was sent into Despondos never to be seen again.


	5. A New Man

**Chapter V: A New Man**

"Spare me!" Keldor said as he jumped out of bed in a start, he looked around his bed sheets and his bed curtains were still there

He got up and looked in the mirror he was normal his head was not a levitating skull and he was not in Despondos, but most of all he now has change to keep good on his word.

"Oh I will honor Christmas in my heart and keep all the year, Heaven and Christmastime be praised, I say it on my knees Hordak! On my knees!" he said happily staring up in the skies.

"I am as light as a feather; as happy as an angel; as merry as a schoolboy!" Keldor said dancing and jumping but he soon became dizzy and began to laugh hysterically "I am as giddy as drunken man!" He said still laughing, and then it hit him, he didn't know what day it was.

He opened the window and saw a strange half owl, half stuffed bear creature fly above the streets.

"You there my lad!" Keldor called out the window.

"Who me sir?" the creature named Kowl asked him

"Yes you, tell me what day is it?" Keldor asked Kowl

"Why today is Christmas Day!" Kowl replied

"It's Christmas Day, the Spirits did it all in one night, they can do anything they like, of course they can, of course they can" Keldor said to himself.

"Do you know the poultry shop three streets down?" Keldor asked.

"I should hope so," Kowl replied

"A remarkable boy" Keldor lauded "Do you know if they sold the prize waterfowl hanging in the window?" he asked the lad.

"What the one three times as big as me?" Kowl asked Keldor.

"An intelligent boy, what a pleasure to talk to," Keldor said smiling like an idiot, "Yes the one as big as you!" he shouted happily.

"Yes it's still hanging there," Kowl replied.

"Go and buy it!" Keldor told Kowl.

"You're joking," Kowl replied

"No I'm serious, go and buy it and bring it here so I can tell them where to deliver it to and I'll give an Eternian gold coin," Keldor instructed the lad.

Kowl's eyes lit up, but before he could go, Keldor stopped him.

"Come back in less than five minutes and I'll give you fifty Eternian gold coins," Keldor told Kowl and with that the small creature went zooming off.

"I'll send it to Bob Tri-Klops' house, his family will be so surprised," he told himself as we grabbed his Havok Staff.

Five minutes later the boy returned with the deliveryman.

"Well done my fine lad," Keldor said as he threw a big bag of gold coins at Kowl who caught them and flew away.

He then came down steps and waked out the door, "Send it to 6700 N. Spalean lane," he said to deliveryman.

The man looked at him curiously "You want me to carry this all the way to other side of Eternos?" he asked him skeptically.

It was then Keldor realized what deliveryman meant.

"Of course not, I'll get you a cab," Keldor said as he hailed cab and paid the coachman.

"Merry Christmas!" he shouted as the cab drove out of sight.

An hour later the huge turkey was delivered to Bob Tri-Klops, at first they did not what to do, the person who sent whished to remain anonymous, but after careful thought they to accept the anonymous stranger gift.

Keldor walked around the town all day long wishing everyone he met a Merry Christmas, it was the happiest day of his life.

Around noon, he ran into the two charity collectors, Tuvar and Baddrha.

"Mr. Keldor," Tuvar exclaimed worriedly.

"Yes that is my name, and I fear it is unpleasant to you, allow me to change that by giving you my donation to the poor," he said as he whispered some unheard number into Tuvar's ear.

"Are your sure sir?" Tuvar asked surprisingly as Keldor stood there smiling.

"And not a bronze coin less. A great many back payments are included in that I assure you," he said "oh and one other thing," he said as raised his Havok Staff 'separating' Tuvar and Baddrha.

"I don't know what to say to such kindness," Tuvar said shocked how much Keldor had changed.

"say nothing, but promise me you two will come to see me on Monday and every day so I may give to your most worthy cause, my friends" Keldor replied to the gentlemen.

"We will," Tuvar told Keldor smiling.

"Thank you, a million times, and a Merry Christmas," Keldor said as he waved as he left the two gentlemen.

His next stop was his nephew's house.

When he arrived there, he knocked on the door, which was answered by a maid.

"Is your master home?" Keldor asked, "I am his uncle," he told her as the maid showed him in, took his coat and hat, and led him into the living room.

"Hello Adam, it's me your Uncle Keldor, I was wondering if I could come to Christmas Dinner, am I still invited?" Keldor asked worriedly.

"Of course you are Uncle Keldor, please come in for a while," Adam said as he showed his uncle to a chair.

The party was the best ever in the world, Adora, Seahawk, Stratos, Buzz-Off they were all there and Keldor never had a better time in his whole life.

It was late when Keldor left, he knew that he ad to get bed so he be at work early, he knew Tri-Klops was going be late and that exactly what Keldor wanted, "Are you in for it, tomorrow," he said as he changed into his sleep clothes and crawled into bed smiling at what he had up his sleeve and also at the fact he had broken his chains and escaped Hordak's fate.

The next day Bob raced out his house and ran as fast as he could to Snake Mountain, he was late and he knew Keldor was going to have his head for this.

When he got there, he fumbled around with the keys, but found the door was already unlocked, "Not a good sign," Tri-Klops said to himself as he entered the mountain.

"MR. TRI-KLOPS!" the voice of Keldor bellowed as Bob shut the door, and walked over to his boss' desk.

"Yes Mr. Keldor?" he asked his employer worriedly. He knew that he was about to lose his job if not more than that.

"You're late," Keldor told him pointing to his pocket chronometer.

"I know, I was making rather merry, and it won't happen again," he apologized to his boss.

"You are right; it will not happen again, you have left me no choice but to…" Keldor informed his employee.

Bob waited for those horrible words to come, he wanted it over with he couldn't take this torment.

Keldor smiled and seemed to suppressing laughter but what was he laughing at the fact of firing, he did really take pleasure in doing such a terrible thing.

"Raise you salary," Keldor said bursting out in laughter.

"Pardon sir?" Bob asked confused.

"That's right double…no…triple…. no…" Keldor paused for a moment and laughed some more as he finally said, "I will quadruple your salary and help your family anyway I can, but we'll talk about that later, over a Christmas pudding," he told his stunned employee "Oh and Bob, buy another coal shovel before you dot another I," he told Tri-Klops.

"Thank you sir," Tri-Klops said, he did not what else to say.

"Merry Christmas Bob," Keldor said to his friend with a warm smile.

"Thank you Mr. Keldor," Bob replied.

Keldor was good to his promise; he did it all and even more. And to Little Lookee-who did not die-he became like another father. He became as good a boss, as good a friend, and as good a man, as the good old city of Eternos knew or any city, province or territory in the good old universe. Some laughed in light of Keldor's change, but he let them laugh, after all, it is better to laugh than to frown. His own soul laughed, and that was all he needed.

It was said that he knew he knew how to keep Christmas if anyone in the Cosmos knew, may that said of us all. So as Little Lookee said, "God bless us everyone!"

**The End**


End file.
